The will of the force
by wolfpacks117
Summary: One-shots centered around death and the force. It's said that if the force calls you home, it will also give you peace first. This is how it does that. (Update, Chapter one and two are old and not great, but I do not have the time to rewrite them, if you wish you may read them, but the changes and hopefully better writing starts with chapter three)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer blah blah blah, I don't own star wars; sadly Disney does, on to the story. This will be a series of one-shots, each chapter focusing on a different person as the time of their death grows near.**

**Speaks to us, the force does; Different for each of us it is. Calls us, the force does, but bound by death it is not. Bring and take life it will; change history it cannot. But change fate, it can.**

The Jedi master kneeled down and closed his eyes; the force flowed all around him. He could feel the sith's anger, he could feel his Padawan's frustration at not being beside him. The Jedi master just waited until he felt something; looking up he saw the place he was at changed. He was no longer waiting for the sith to strike, but he found himself in what he described as a very strange throne room. Ahead of him a Jedi and sith fought while an older man watched the battle; The Jedi left as if he knew the sith but he could not place him. The battle raged on until the Jedi knocked this saber out of the sith's hand and sliced his right hand off.

"Good good, no kill him. Kill him and take your fathers place at my side." The Jedi watched as the younger man threw down his saber, "No; I'll never turn to the dark side. You failed your highness; I am a Jedi, like my father before me."  
"So be it, Jedi" the older man spat before his hands let lose a massive display of force lighting hitting the younger man in the chest, he feel to the ground pleading with his father to help. The Jedi watched as the sith looked to his son then to his master; he looked once more at his son before his head snapped back to his mater. The sith in the black suit pick up his master and threw him over the side of the rail.

The sith fell to the ground clearly dyeing; that's when he knew this man was Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi smiled at Anakin, although he would not live to see this, Anakin would bring balance to the force.

The scene before him shifted and he found himself looking out into a darkly lit round room; He watched as massive droids waited above him on the ledge looking to the middle of the room. Two sabers ignited in the center of the room; A green and a blue. He turned his head to get a better view; before him stood Anakin's son and woman with redish-gold hair. Skywalker's green blade flew at inhuman speeds blocking all blaster fire that came at him; likewise the woman's blue blade did the same as the stood back to back. The Jedi watched as the scene faded before him until even the glow of the sabers was gone.

Then he found himself surrounded by Jedi they all watched as a casket was brought to the center; Skywalker stood not far off from it with his hand on a younger boy. The boy had Anakin's face but his heir was a shade of red. The Jedi looked over to find the woman form his vision lying in the casket; The Jedi reached out and placed a hand on this woman before she faded into the force. He turned to see Skywalker look up and mourn for her; it was not the type you would morn for a friend, but for a lover.

The scene shifted once more and he found himself back where he started; the blast shields opened and Master Qui-Gon Jinn ignited his green saber and ran forward. He had heard about visions of the force such as this; this was the force's way of bringing him peace. Qui-Gon knew he would not survive this battle, but Obi-Wan would. Qui-Gon fought hard trying to find an opening to allow Obi-Wan to get here before his death; Qui-Gon could not find an opening and he felt the force calling him. He raised his saber for a mere moment and he felt the sith's blade run though his body; He heard the scream of Obi-Wan before his vision faded.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and Obi-Wan lifted his head, "Promise me, you will train….. The boy. He is…..the… Chosen one."  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied, and Qui-Gon's vision went dark. The last think on his mind was the future, for moments before this; he had had a _vision of the future_.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue lighting flew from the Emperor's hands as the being before him fell to the floor in pain. Darth Vader watched as the Emperor's victim screamed in pain; he hadn't gotten use to this as the Emperor's hand had not failed many times. "You have failed me for the last time!" The Emperor yelled as he increased his power behind the lighting. Vader watched as the life slowly drained from her; soon she would be nothing but another victim that had failed him.

Vader looked up as a blue glow caught his eye; the glow formed into a being he knew all too well. Vader turned for a moment to look back at his master; he seemed not to notice the figure standing before them. Vader turned back and looked over to his old friend. The being walked to them before stopping next to the Emperor's hand.

"Anakin, why do you allow this? She has done no wrong." The figure asked placing a hand on her back as if she would feel it. "My Master's hand had failed, she deserves this punishment." He replied. "You have no place here Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon looked up at Vader, "You're wrong Anakin; Mara is made for so much more. there is a young man out there who will love her more than life; and in time she will love him. You know this Anakin, she must live through this. She will be sent to kill your son one day; she will fail then too. Your son will love her, and she will learn to love him.

Vader froze in his place; this woman before him was meant for his son. "The Emperor told me to turn him." Vader said watching Qui-Gon, "I know Anakin, and I am sure you will try; but if you do not save her, if he turns he will be destroyed. Anakin, Mara is Luke's safe place, without her he will lose himself and be lost as a son to you, even if you turn him. You must save her now Anakin."

Anakin watched as Qui-Gon vanished snapping him back; Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stepped in front of the Emperor's lighting. His red blade blocking the lighting until the Emperor stopped. "Lord Vader what is the meaning of this!" he spat as Vader helped Mara to her feet. "She is of use to us; killing her is a mistake." Vader looked over to Mara who was just on the edge of death. "I will train her more and she will once again become your hand." The Emperor seemed to think about this; he was clearly unhappy about Vader betraying him, but he did like this new plan, "Very well, but Lord Vader; if she fails again, you will take her place." Vader bowed "Yes my Master."

Mara had just woken up when Vader placed a hand on her arm, "Do not try and move; you will need your strength, soon I will begin training you. You will be strong and one day you will die." Mara nodded and closed her eyes again, thankful for the bit of peace Vader had given her. Vader left the room and paused, "Thank you master Qui-Gon." With that Anakin walked off and in that moment, part of Darth Vader had been destroyed and Anakin Skywalker was fighting to reclaim himself.

Qui-Gon stood watching as this transpired. "You did better at helping him than I." Qui-Gon turned as Obi-Wan joined him in watching Mara. "She will make a good wife to Luke Obi-Wan; and in time, a good mother." Obi-Wan nodded, "I had long learned not to doubt you master." Qui-Gon sighed, "Obi-Wan I have not been your Master for years, and you did well in training Anakin and Luke." Qui-Gon turned his view back to Mara, "Rest now child, for soon enough you will be at a place where you are at peace. Someone will love you my dear and you will find peace and love in his embrace. Good night young Mara Jade, for after you lose yourself, he will come to find you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Jedi and Sith, I am back. I know my writing is not that good nor do I update on any kind of consistency, but for those that still remember this fic here ya go. I am going way AU with this; of course, everything other than the Movies is AU now so what is the harm? Oh Btw I actually have a beta Reader now so hopefully my story's will start to get better. (No promises) Any way back to the story.**

The Emperor smiled his wicked grin as a plan unfolded in his mind. Skywalker would soon come before him; but the force had shown him that Skywalker would win. It was at this moment that the Emperor set his plan in motion. If he would not be turned by his friends, then perhaps by someone that he would love.

"_Hand, you are required in my throne room immediately." _ The Emperor then cut the connection without a reply. Moments later, his hand walked in and knelt before him. "What do you require my master." She asked without looking up. "You are to be escorted to the slave rooms where you will be fitted as a slave dancer in my courts. You will act the part and take any punishment I give you." The emperor gave no explanation as he waved his hand and the guards took her away.

**On the planet below.**

"Luke, you must listen to me," A deep raspy voice pleaded, "The Emperor is your master now. Serve him of he will make me destroy you." Darth Vader turned in the shuttle to look at his son. Luke seemed like he did not hear him, but Vader knew he did. "So be it my son." Luke's head turned slightly too at least acknowledge his father, but other than that, he showed no sign that he even knew he was there.  
"Lord Vader, we will be arriving at the Death Star momentarily." The pilot informed him, and Vader just nodded slightly.

When the elevator doors slid open, Vader was slightly surprised by the sight that greeted him. The Emperor stood next to his throne, which was not that strange, but his hand, Mara Jade, was on the ground slightly twitching from the after effects of what could have only been force lighting. The Emperor smiled as he saw Luke's eyes drift to Mara, maybe he was right after all.

Luke was only slightly taken back by the sight of the woman on the floor; clearly, the Emperor had planned for her to be here when he was. The woman in question was laying on the floor unmoving, she looked to be in pain, and the same radiated in the force. Luke spared a glance at her, knowing that the Emperor would see this but he did not care. She had red-gold hair about half way down her back; she wore an old dancer outfit that left little to the imagination. Luke looked up to see the Emperor looking right at him.

"So you see what the punishment for disobedience is, perhaps you could learn a thing or two from this slave; pity she will not live long enough to share her information with you." The Emperor said looking back down at the woman on the ground. "You mean a shame that you would kill a simple slave for fun." Luke said stepping forward. This Jedi was brave; it was something the Jedi of old lacked. "She failed me, and must be destroyed." He spat with little care how the Jedi reacted. He expected the Jedi to complain that all life was worth saving or some Jedi non-since; but he did something unexpected. "In what way did she fail?" he asked using the force to remove his chains and knell next to the girl. "She disobeyed a direct order. That deserves death."  
"Does it? Maybe the problem is not with the person taking orders, but the one giving them." Luke said standing up to face the Emperor. Darth Vader was impressed with how his son was handling this; either he was very brave or very foolish. "I grow tired of this Skywalker, you will join us. Or you will both die." The Emperor held his hands out at the girl ready to end this; but Luke had other plans. Without an ounce of fear, he put himself between the Emperor and the girl. "Very well." The Emperor felt the force swirl a second too late. As the lighting left his hand, Luke called his own lightsaber to his hand and ignited it blocking the lighting before it reached it intended target.

The Emperor stopped his salvo of lightning and watched as the Jedi placed a hand on the girl's neck and checked for a pulse, however, the lightsaber never left its current position blocking any attempt to attack. The Jedi was much smarted and more trained then the Emperor had imagined; this could complicate things. "Why do you defend this girl? This person you have never met." The Emperor asked as he moved a step closer. "Because if you want her dead, then she has done no wrong." He responded standing back up. "You have failed, I will not turn and I will not let you harm her. I am a Jedi like my Father before me." Luke said as he pointed his saber at the Emperor. "So be it…. Jedi"

Throughout this whole battle, Darth Vader had stayed still. He had mixed feelings, and not for the first time. He knew what he should do, and he knew what his heart told him. Vader ignited his saber and brought it down on his son. The attack was slow and not meant to hit; green clashed with red as the battle started. Luke had trained since their last fight; he now matched Vader blow for blow. Vader would find an opening only to have it closed the next second. Before long Vader was on defense, blowing attack after attack from his son.

"Father, please, it doesn't have to be this way. We can defeat him and walk away from all this." Luke pleaded while bringing his saber around to Vader's right. Vader blocked the strike and pressed on "No my son, this will be the end of you." Luke brought his saber down in an over head strike causing Vader to leave his midsection open, but before Luke could take advantage of this, Vader brought his saber back down to Luke's right; Luke easily blocked it sending Vader off balance. Right as Darth Vader brought his saber to Luke's left; Luke reached out his hand and sent Vader sliding back from the power of the push. It only took a second for Vader to regain his footing; but Luke was already moving against the Emperor, who had is sights on Mara.

Time slowed as Vader saw the Emperor let lose all of the power he could put into his attack; Vader knew no one could stand up to that for long. Vader could feel Luke's anger at the Emperor for this last second plan, but it died just as quickly as it started. Vader could hear the Screams of Mara Jade for only seconds before he could feel pain from his son. Vader turned his head to see Luke standing in the path of the lightning; but what was strange was that his son was blocking the Lightning with his hands through the force rather than on a lightsaber. Vader quickly made his way over to the Emperor's side and watched the story unfold.

"This is not possible! You will die Jedi!" The Emperor spat while keeping his power flowing. Luke was growing tired and fast; Vader knew before long he would fall, and then they would both die.  
"Why do you allow this Anakin?" A voice behind him asked; Vader did not turn as his old mater came into view. "You should not be here Obi-wan. The Emperor will surely know you are here." Vader said trying to fight back the young Jedi that was stirring in him. "Then let him, Anakin, you own son is not afraid of this man, why are you? Do you think this is what she would want?" Vader knew exactly whom Obi-wan was referring to. "She would never have allowed this, but she is not here Obi-wan." Vader said with a hint of sadness. "You did not kill her Anakin. She loved you, the man that the Emperor killed. She died because the Emperor willed it; but not before she gave birth to your Children." With that, Obi-wan vanished leaving Vader alone with his thoughts.

_Children._ That's what Obi-wan had said; Vader reached out through the force to his son and found what he was looking for… he had a daughter. Darth Vader. No Anakin had a daughter, a son and a daughter. Anakin Skywalker had once again come to the surface, and Darth Vader surrendered. He looked just in time to see Luke's defenses break; he fought to hold on, but bit were starting to get though and hit him. Soon he would be gone too. "No….." Anakin said, "NO!"

The Emperor heard Vader mumble something right after that spirit left, and had felt the conflict rising in him. Then he heard Vader's yell. "NO!" seconds later he was lifted into the sky as Vader brought him to the reactor; he knew that Anakin Skywalker had returned, and that was the last thing the Emperor saw.

**Hours later on the planet**

Luke stood next to Mara as they watched the body of Anakin Skywalker burn and become one with the Force; there was no service for him, they both agreed that this was enough. Luke still knew little about her, but he did know that his Father had saved her a few time before; and that she was no dancer, but an assassin that very much wanted to be rid of the empire and the Emperor as well. Luke did wonder why his father had saved her, and why his Father made him promise to watch over her; not that he really minded, but he still wondered what Anakin knew that he did not yet.

Mara had agreed to stay around long enough for her to get back on her feet since all she knew was the empire. It must have been strange for her to leave everything she knew behind, but Luke figured he did the same, just differently. Mara had just started to walk towards the lights and the dancing before she turned around to look at him. "You just going to stay here all night?" She asked, but she did not expect a response; and started to walk away. Luke smiled once more at his father before turning around. "Wait... I'll come with you."


End file.
